The Doctor and the Anthropologist
by Khanlock Holmes
Summary: What happens when a police telephone box lands inside the Jeffersonian, in Washington DC?


_This fiction takes place between The God Complex and Closing Time for Doctor Who, and sometime during series two for Bones. This was inspired by a picture I found on Facebook, where Bones was saying time travel wasn't possible, and the Doctor is all… what! Well, hope you enjoy it!_

Doctor Temperance Brennan was seated on the floor of her office, at the Jeffersonian in Washington D.C. The forensic anthropologist was surrounded by several boxes, each of which contained the unidentified remains of soldiers from WWI. She held a clipboard in her lap, as she examined the bones of each person, comparing them to medical records of the missing soldiers. Brennan had so far, identified seven of the nameless men. Her best friend, Angela Montenegro had just left, trying to persuade Brennan to go to a club with her, for a drink, and fun. Brennan declined the offer, telling Angela that the soldiers were more important than getting a drink and having fun.

So now, it was late, everyone else had gone home, with the exception of Brennan and a handful of security guards. Brennan was writing a name on a card, having identified another soldier, and placed it in the box, then set the container aside, leaning for the next set of bones. The only audible sound in the office was the scratching of pen against paper.

_Vworp Vworp Vworp. _A strange wheezing sound filled the air. Brennan looked around her, trying to locate the source of the sound. Not finding it, she stood up, and walked out the door to her office. When she left the room, she halted, as a blue box had just materialized onto the platform in the middle of the room. Brennan's jaw dropped, as a man stepped out of the box, turning around to lock it behind him. When he again faced away from the box, Brennan could see he had floppy hair, wore a blue bowtie around his neck, and a tweed jacket. The forensic anthropologist thought he was rather handsome, that his facial profile was striking. The man surveyed his surroundings, taking a few steps forward.

Brennan also walked forward, towards the platform, calling out to the strange man. "What the hell you doing in here? How did you get up there without a card?" She stopped short of the steps, watching as the man in the bowtie grinned, and pulled out a large gold, black, white, and green rod, which he pointed at the security system. The rod made a loud high pitched sound, and Brennan winced a little. The system emitted the sound it did when someone swiped their cards, and the man walked down the steps, joining Brennan at the foot of the stairs.

Brennan stared at him. "How, how did you get past the security systems? What is that rod?"

The man held up the rod, looking at it, then back to Brennan. "Oh this? This is my sonic screwdriver!" He pressed the button on the side, making it emit that sound again. "See? Sonic!"

Brennan looked skeptical, and crossed her arms. "There is no such thing as a sonic screwdriver."

"Of COURSE there's such a thing as a sonic screwdriver! Its right here isn't it? You just don't know about sonic screwdrivers." The unusual man grinned at Brennan. "I'm the Doctor, by the way. Just the Doctor. Where are we? Earth right? Looks like Earth. Yes, yes, must be Earth. What year is it?" the Doctor said all this rapidly, and Brennan just stared, her mouth agape.

"Uh, of course it's Earth, where else would you be. Its 2006," Brennan said slowly, regaining her composure. "We are in Washington D.C., inside the Jeffersonian. How could you not know that?" The Doctor started to walk away, seeming to want to look around the lab. Brennan stood, rooted in her spot a moment, before jogging after the Time Lord.

"How could you not know where you are, or what year it is?" Brennan inquired. They had reached Angela's office, and the Doctor was inspecting her computer systems.

"Very interesting… quite advanced for it being 2006… Sorry, what were you saying?" The Doctor straightened up, and turned back to Brennan, before scanning the computers with the sonic screwdriver.

Brennan sighed. "How could you not know where you are? Or what year this is?" She gestured to their surroundings. "I mean, it is pretty straight-forward."

The Doctor straightened his bowtie, and pulled at the lapels of his jacket. "I'm a time traveler. That blue box, that's the TARDIS. She's a time machine. And a spaceship." He took a glance at the screwdriver, before placing it inside the tweed jacket.

"Time travel is scientifically impossible. It just cannot happen." Brennan scoffed. "What's a TARDIS anyways?"

The Doctor merely grinned at her, as he sat in Angela's desk chair. "Of course time travel is possible. Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. That's her full name. Humans. So narrow-minded sometimes…" He sighed, bouncing back up off the chair, and strode out the room. Approaching the platform, he took out the screwdriver, and pointed it at the security system. Brennan was right behind him, nearly bursting from all the questions she had.

"Wait, stop! Where you going?" she said breathlessly. "What you mean, 'humans'? You're talking as though you aren't human… You are human, aren't you?"

Brennan nearly ran into the Doctor, as he suddenly stopped, and whirled around. "No. No, I'm not human. I'm a Time Lord. Nearly 1103 years old." He smiled at the look on her face. Stubbornly, the anthropologist crossed her arms.

"You couldn't be anything other than human. There's no such thing as alien life forms. And, anyways, how can you nearly be 1103 years old? You look 25. It's just not plausible." Her brows furrowed.

"You're Doctor Temperance Brennan aren't you. The world famous forensic anthropologist. I've heard about you before. Brilliant woman, identifying the dead, and solving their murders. And an author, no less. I am a Time Lord, from the planet Gallifrey, in the constellation of Kasterborous. 30,000 light years from Earth. I travel around in a blue police box called the TARDIS, saving whole civilizations and planets from destruction. I am the Doctor. Last of the Time Lords." He declared.

He turned from Brennan, and went to unlock the door. The Time Lord hesitated a moment, before turning back to her. He grinned at her. "Come with me." That was all he said.

"I'm sorry, what?" Brennan couldn't believe what she was hearing. This strange man, was asking her to come with him, to who knows where.

"I said, come with me."

Before she could stop herself, Brennan whispered, "Yes, I will come with you." Raising her voice, "Doctor, I will come with you." _Why did I just say that? I'm agreeing to go with a complete stranger, with a blue box, who claims he's an alien, and travels in time. What am I getting myself into?_ Brennan thought.

The Doctor's face lit up, and said, "Come along, Brennan! Oh never mind. That doesn't sound right. I'll think of something. Eventually." He turned back to the door, instead snapping his fingers. The doors of the TARDIS opened, and a bright light came flooding out. He bounded inside the box, and Brennan followed him inside. Barely inside the door, she halted. Gasping, she ran out. She circled the box, feeling the panels of the wood, affirming the size. She went back in. The Doctor was standing at the console, on the platform in the center of the room, and he smiled knowingly.

"It's…. it's bigger. On the inside. How is this possible?" the anthropologist stuttered. For once, she was at loss for words.

She spun around slowly, trying to take everything in. The TARDIS hummed quietly, as she did this. "I was in my office. It's late. Tell me. Am I dreaming?"

The Doctor laughed. "No, you're really here. This is real." He circled around the console, pressing several buttons, and pulling a few levers. Brennan slowly walked up the stairs, still in a daze. "So, Doctor Brennan. Are you ready to see the universe?"


End file.
